


You are our Starlight

by THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, OT8, ateez love yeosang, kq give yeosang lines, please enjoy, yeosang is baby, yeosang needs more lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT/pseuds/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT
Summary: Yeosang is upset about the number of lines the company give him. The rest of the boys cheer him up with cuddles and kisses.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Kudos: 103





	You are our Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking this story. I hope everyone enjoys this and that you can like it enough to share it with your fellow Atiny.

Yeosang just finished recording his lines for their comeback and as always he was the first one done since he had such little lines. This would always bother said boy. The company and the producers always made him feel so insignificant. Why couldn't he just have more lines? Was he not singing well enough? Not enough emotion in the little lines he already gets? Was he really that useless?His members haven't really asked if he was okay with the way things were. They were all too busy recording their own lines and Hongjoong never made time to ask between work and more work. The whole group took care of each other, they were all in a relationship together. Of course, they all think he is fine with it. Less work for him and more time to rest. He walked back into the dorm and went straight to his room. If he had time to himself he might as well get so rest in before the chaos started. He changed it a shirt that was way too big and some cute moonmin boxers. As he lay in bed he thought about the whole situation. They have had 4 previous albums and he would always get the shortest lines and screen time. The only time he really felt he shined was the Mama awards when he had a whole solo part during Down View. Soon he found himself crying softly and that realization just made him sob louder. By the time he fell asleep the other boys had come home with dinner finding the dorm quite.

"Where is yeosang he should be home already?" Seonghwa asked as he checked the kitchen. "He probably went to take a nap. I'll wake him so we can all eat dinner." Wooyoung said walking towards yeosang's room. He knocked softly "Sangie are you awake? It's time for dinner." Wooyoung asked walking in when he didn't receive an answer. He saw yeosang asleep with the blanket tucked all the way up just barely covering his face. He walked closer to the sleeping boy on the bed. When he got to the edge of the bed he saw the tear streaks staining his best friend's cheeks. "Sangie please wake up and tell me what's wrong." Wooyoung gently patted his shoulder. Yeosang stirred from his sleep to see wooyoung looking at him with a worried expression. "Woo, what's wrong?" He asked groggily. Wooyoung's lips formed a deep frown. "I should be asking you the same question Sangie." He said reaching out to wipe at the tear Mark's. Yeosang pulled away and sat up quickly. " I-its nothing." He replied with a quick wipe to his cheeks. Wooyoung's frown deepened even more. "Kang yeosang I have been tour friend since before trainees. You can tell me anything. If you won't tell me then I will have to tell Hongjoong Hyung. Maybe even seonghwa Hyung. Would you tell them?" He asked softly. Yeosang cant say that he was shocked at the sincerity in wooyoung's voice. Wooyoung had always been there for him in his time of need. He shook his head and sighed

" please don't tell them yet. Promise me you won't." He said refusing to look wooyoung in the face. "Sangie I promise I won't tell them anything until you are ready to tell them." He held out his pinky under yeosang's face to see it. Yeosang took his whole hand instead of just his pinky. "I feel so useless Woo. No matter how hard I try to shine I feel so dull next to you stars. I barely get any lines and I get very little screen time." He released a shaky breath and continued. "I have felt this way since our 2nd album. I don't know why they don't give me more lines. I guess we all have our own problems with this but at least you all actually get lines and to be happy doing what you all have always wanted." When he finished talking he was sobbing loudly again and wooyoung moved to hold his best friend.

Trying his best to comfort the hurt soul in his arms. "Sangie we all have days where we feel useless and unhappy but we all have each other to help us through the hard times. We are all here for you." Wooyoung rubbed soothing circles on his back. Yeosang didn't even care if the others heard him crying right now all he wanted was the comfort of his best friend. " together we will get through this Sangie I promise you we will." Wooyoung pulled away from the boy to hold both his cheeks. "Okay, Woo I believe you. Thank you for being such a great friend." yeosang reached to touch the hands on his cheeks. They were both caught in the moment that they missed that the door was left open. The rest of the boys walked in slowly to the room. " Sangie do you really feel that way?" hongjoong asked with a sad expression. The two boys pulled away from each other. "I-I I know I shouldn't but I do. I'm sorry guys I should be happy cause I have you guys but I'm just so sad." yeosang said crying again.

everyone flooded into the room and tackled yeosang in a big hug. the round of encouragement sounded from the boys. Yeosang was smothered by his boys. He really did love these boys. they might not be there every time. "Hyung we love you and we are sorry we didn't realize you were hurting." wooyoung said kissing away the tears before they fall to the bed. Jongho moved to hold yeosang by the waist. " can you forgive us, baby?" He asked kissing the other cheek. yeosang looked up at the boys that love him as much as he loves them. " can we cuddle and watch my favorite drama?" he asked reaching out for mingi to pick him up. mingi moved to pick him up. they all moved o the living room mingi sat down with yeosang on his lap. San and wooyoung left to get all the blankets and pillows that they would need. when they had got all the stuff ready they put yeosang in the middle of the cuddle pile and turn on the drama. Seonghwa ordered yeosang's favorite chicken and made everyone some hot chocolate. after they all finished eating they put everything away and just left the dishes for tomorrow instead they all decided to continue to baby yeosang. he was giving lots of kisses and cuddles until they all fell asleep. yeosang was finally happy to have his boys.


End file.
